A Spark: Stonewall Riots
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: June, 1969. America went out for a simple drink out at a secret and illegal gay bar in New York when the police come in to check people's IDs, fuelled with bigotry. After a policeman struck an innocent woman for complaining, a spark was set. The very spark that spurred people into action to defend homosexuality against the world.


A/N: This is based on a true story. It just features America in it ;) And whether you are gay, lesbian, transgender, queer, pansexual or bisexual, I'll still love you :)

Some aspects of the story are fictional; like Tony Richmond being my OC and I kinda twisted the fight scene a little :)

This story is based on one of the most groundbreaking incidents in the LGBT Rights Movement. It may not be enjoyable, but it is educational.

Visit this website for more great information on LGBT things: www. wipe out homophobia thestone wallriots .htm (AKA the best website ever~)

* * *

America loves it here.

New York is his absolute favourite place in the whole world. He loves his other states as well, don't get him wrong, but he can't help but feel more love for this particular area of New York.

He sat on a stool at one of the city's gay bars, sipping back some juice. He had work tomorrow, so he can't risk getting drunk or waking up with a headache. The low lighting did set a mood for him to check out the other men in the bar though… or ladies, if they happen to swing both ways. His shirt was unbuttoned at the first two buttons, showing more of his collarbone to admiring young men who happen to pass by. There is some tension in the air though among the occupants of the bar as word that the police might raid the inn tonight…

* * *

_Around 50 years ago, you would be arrested for "wearing the wrong clothes to your gender" or "holding hands with your homosexual partner."_

* * *

But despite the worry evident on some people's faces, America preferred to visit the Stonewall Inn out of the other bars. People do recognise him, but don't say anything because they know that a country's representative can do whatever the heck they like. In fact, they don't greet him with animosity because he can hold a man's hand without getting arrested, but instead they cheerfully greet their nation like he's a superstar, a famous poet or a hero. It's common knowledge that American almost glows when he gets called a hero out loud.

'But I can't even give these people the rights they want… my boss wouldn't allow it. It'll be the Civil War all over again and that'll mean people will die again because of me…'

* * *

_There were not any legal places where LGBTs can hang out together, so many people organised private places where they can hang out and be together. But even these places get raided by the police and people suspected of being gay were expected to show their ID. Imagine being told that you cannot go out with your friends because they were different from you. Imagine being demanded to show ID or be arrested._

* * *

Someone sat by America and he blinked as a young teen male sat by him, giving him a shy smile. "This is on the house." He pushed towards America a simple glass of water and he laughed.

"Thanks, dude! You didn't have to!"

"So… you're America, aren't you?" the teen asked, fidgeting on his seat so he could face him. America nodded as he drank the water. "That's amazing… this is something that I'll be able to tell my future grandchildren… assuming that my dad insisted that I don't have Sociopath Personality Disorder and betroths me to some trophy blonde to have kids with."

* * *

_Sociopath Personality Disorder was just a fancy term that bigots came up with to describe someone who is a homosexual because homosexuality was believed to be a mental disorder._

* * *

"Huh. He knows you're gay?" America asked, finishing the water.

"Yes… but he loves me enough to not rat me out to the world. He's a Richmond, after all…" the teen murmured.

His companion stared in awe. "Wow, dude! That's one of the most powerful families in America!"

The male huffed. "I'd rather be born as one of those black slaves than be in my family. I'm my dad's only child, so I got no choice. I'm here to start a scandal on my family name."

America pursed his lips at the memories of the Civil War and the faces of the slaves he freed. "Well… dads are weird like that… but only for good reasons… sometimes."

"Anyway, my dad paid a lot of people to keep quiet about me, and he paid the psychiatric association to expunge my personality disorder from my health records too…"

* * *

_The Stonewall Inn didn't have any plumbing, so glasses were dunked in barrels of standing water. The inn did, however, have a dance floor with low lighting…_

* * *

"I'm Tony, by the way," the teen introduced himself. "Or Anthony, if you're being formal, but please call me Tony."

America smiled greatly at the name. He thought of his best alien friend Tony, who is currently on a world trip terrifying terrorists in his flying saucer. "You're kinda handsome, Tony!"

Tony's face flushed brightly. "No, I'm not…" he muttered. A barman heard them and chuckled, dunking two glasses in some water to pass to a young lesbian couple. America scooted his stool closer to Tony's and tilted his chin up to face him with a slow smile.

"Yes, you are. Do you know why?" the American asked, still smiling; Tony shook his head silently. "Because heroes never lie."

* * *

_It was June 28__th__, 1969… when everything changed._

* * *

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing as policemen strode into the building. America stood up off his seat and pursed his lips, trying not to say anything smart-mouthed as an officer approached him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mr America." The officer grunted. "You may leave now."

America raised an eyebrow. "What about my ID? I'm a homosexual, after all." Only America is daring enough to say that out loud in the bigoted atmosphere. Nobody could touch him though. One touch, and the officer will lose his job on the spot.

The officer steeled his glare. "You. May. Leave." He saw Tony moving behind America to sneak away, but he barked out loud. "I want everyone in this bar to show their IDs – nobody is leaving until they are checked!"

America looked at Tony helplessly as he was frozen to the spot, too scared to reach in his pocket for his own ID.

But then something incredible happened.

* * *

_Instead of showing their IDs, the people in the bar stood in a line against the wall, refusing to move. Those who were outside the Stonewall Inn refused to leave._

* * *

America's eyes widened as every patriot in the inn all stood up and walked to stand by the wall in a line; showing the ultimate act of defiance in the face of bigotry. Tony stepped back to join as well, huddled between two women.

"What…?" he murmured in surprise. Not in a million years did he think that they can do this when the opposing officers are armed and potentially dangerous. He wasn't in the line, he could just leave and hear the news on what happened, but he couldn't find himself moving.

He was free to love whoever he liked because he represents his nation and he is immortal. He enjoys it. But right now, he's starting to seriously doubt his status as a hero. Do heroes get everything they want while the less fortunate watch on and crumble from inequalities?

As the officers spoke to each other on what to do, America quietly slipped past them and went outside to see more policemen… and a HUGE crowd of people spilling close from the nearby bars as word got out on what just happened. Defiance.

That kind of defiance is the kind that gets you killed on the spot if you seriously push your luck.

But no, it didn't just slip America's mind. Tonight, he just witnessed something incredible, something very similar to the Civil Rights movement. And it's making his heart warm up with raw emotion.

Crowds started to grow around the Stonewall Inn as people from other clubs – straight or gay – came around in support of those inside the inn. It was a golden moment of unity and defiance in the face of the social norm.

America noticed a disturbance when the crowds looked over at the entrance of the Stonewall Inn. A policeman was forcefully walking a woman out the club in handcuffs. The American recognised her as one of the lesbians who liked to sit in the corner with her friends. To his horror, the officer brought out a billy club and struck her head with it, causing her to jerk violently. Gasps and shouts erupted from the crowds, though nobody moved in. The tension was just too great for anyone to move.

And then…

* * *

_An unidentified lesbian that day shouted "Do Something" to the crowd. And they did._

* * *

"DO SOMETHING!" the woman screamed, regaining her senses.

America grit his teeth and cracked his fists. Suddenly, fights were spilling out on the street against the surprised officers as fists flew and struck faces of the bigots. His blood started pumping, he's primed and ready to go – and his boss can just go kiss his ass if he's pissed about what he's about to do. America yelled and threw a punch at a policeman's face, knocking him right out and some people cheered; nearby some panicking officers were calling for backup before being body-slammed by a huge man. Handbags were swung and crotches were kicked, eyes were gouged by lipsticks and pained shrieks were heard from victims of broken noses.

Oh yeah, America's blood was boiling hot and racing fast! No bigot could avoid his furious fists now! He was sure he caused more bones to be broken than anyone else at that place, but he didn't care! This is him standing up for what's REALLY right! Screw what his boss would think or do to him! He's the United Fucking States of America, this handsome bitch stands for Civil Rights, and HOT DAMN he's going to help get people their goddamn civil rights!

…

…

…

…As the rioting calmed down, the scorched remains of the Stonewall Inn smoked silently. Arrests were made, the hospital was getting full wards and the newspapers were rattling on about what had happened. America wished he knew where Tony went off to, but he didn't hear anything bad about the Richmond family so he assumed he was safe. Thank god for that then. As a nurse pressed a plaster against his cut cheek, he pondered on last night's events.

Just when he thought that he helped everyone get their rights in the Civil War times, he realised how much he has actually missed out. The slaves have their rights, women were getting better pay, but he missed out the gays. Marriage. They can't actually marry each other. The thought of not being able to marry someone you love… saddened him. A marriage is a civil ceremony, and therefore it is a civil right, but how can America represent himself as the Land of Freedom if you can't even marry someone who is the same sex as you?

He sighed shakily and tears ran down his cheeks before walking off to hide himself and not let anyone see the hero's weakness…

* * *

After that, organisations and groups were formed to promote better gay rights for everyone. The practice soon spread to other countries around the world around 50 years later, and along the way many nations have declared Gay Marriage legal despite opposition from religious maniacs and bigoted politicians. Denmark was the first ever nation to declare same-sex marriage legal, and he did not stop boasting that he did something great before everyone else.

America is bitterly disappointed that not all of his States have legalised same-sex marriage, especially the southern States, but he hasn't stopped attending Gay Pride marches around his country nor did he ever stop making regular donations to LGBT societies to help them fund their activities.

The Stonewall Riots have created a spark. And every revolution starts with a spark that eventually catches fire, before it becomes an uncontrollable blaze. Like how that blaze is now raging throughout the world, demanding governments to give LGBTs the same rights that straight couples have.

My dream now is that one day, the entire world will legalise same-sex marriage and I will continue to support LGBTs, with donations and love.


End file.
